


The unspoken truth

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mischievous Bucky, bashful steve, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bucky and Steve are left alone on the headquarters and Steve tries to convince Bucky to do certain things.





	The unspoken truth

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my friend [BlackIris](/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris/works) she knows why
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently Steve knocks on Bucky’s door and enters at the sound of ‘coming’.

‘Hey’ He greets his best friend

‘Hey’ Bucky greets him back

‘Everybody left for pancakes at the fair’

‘Ok.’

‘So we have the house entire for us. For a few hours.’

‘Oh?’ A little smirk appears on Bucky’s face ‘What did you have in mind? Do you want to spar?’

‘I don’t feel like sparing right now. It’s Sunday.’ 

‘Thank you mister Calendar, I didn’t know Sundays came after Saturdays.’

Steve blushes a little.

‘I didn’t mean that, I was pointing out it is a beautiful Sunday morning and I don’t feel like locking myself up in the gym.’

‘But you feel like locking up yourself somewhere else?’

Steve blushes more.

‘I will take that as a no.’ Quickly says Bucky

‘No!’ Says Steve a little louder that he would like to

‘No?’

‘No. No. No to no locking up. It depends on the place. With the right place maybe I would say yes.’ 

‘And where is the right place?’ 

‘There is a nice fireplace in the living and I already started the fire.’

Bucky could smell Steve anxiety but the tease was just so good. 

‘Not sure if I want to spend a lazy Sunday watching the fire, I have so many things to do.’

Steve pouts

‘But the house is empty and quiet, this would be the perfect time.’

‘The perfect time for what?’

‘You know’ Steve blushes again

‘I have no idea what are you talking about’

Steve shakes his hands in frustration.

‘You know, THAT thing’

‘I’m totally clueless here Steve’

‘Do you want me to spell it for you?’

‘No idea’

‘C’mon! Fire place, rain, lazy Sunday. Figure out the rest’

Bucky puts a very serious face like if he was really trying to follow what Steve was saying.

‘Oh my gosh Bucky; I want to fuck you by the fireplace!’ Yelled Steve covering his mouth one moment later ‘Sweet holy Mary, what did I just say?’

Bucky is laughing hard.

‘You are so cute when you dirty talk.’

Steve makes a frown and groans.

‘You did it on purpose! You purposely deceive me!’ He accuses Bucky

‘And it worked wonderfully.’

‘Bucky!’

Steve covers his face ashamed. His boyfriend hugs him still giggling. 

‘It’s not funny’ Steve moans.

‘It is if you think it, Mister Perfect can’t openly verbalize what he wants from his boyfriend. Like; why do you have a boyfriend in the first place if not for ask him things like this?’ 

‘Still, is very embarrassing.’

‘I found it very exciting.’

Steve raises his head to look to Bucky.

‘I mean, knowing you desire me so much is very exciting.’ Bucky smiles to his boyfriend who is as red as a tomato

‘You know I desire you. You are the hottest thing alive.’ 

‘But I like it to hear it from your lips.’

‘It’s embarrassing.’ Steve hides his head on Bucky’s shoulder

‘What about if we make a deal?’ Bucky says ‘Every time you tell me how much you desire me and all the nasty things you want to do to me I will strip off of one of my clothes. Deal?’

Steve thinks for a moment.

‘It’s a long list.’ He confesses ‘I don’t know if you are wearing enough clothes.’

Bucky chuckles

‘Let’s find out and later let’s do all the things on your list.’

‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
